Final Fantasy XIV Crossover Prompts
by engetsu245
Summary: Prompts that I can't make into worthwhile Fiction to save my life(Also if this somehow inspires people to Write, then i'll take that as meaning that my ideas have some worth to them)
1. FFXIV X Fate/Zero

Disclaimer: I am really bad at writing.

Seriously, i'm kinda shit.

Which is why you unlucky schmucks get the dubious honor of looking at the story ideas that I want to write but am unable to give justice to myself. And if my crap ideas can inspire people to write their own stories, then thats fine by me.

Thanks in Advance, for wading through this shit "Writers" ideas.

FFXIV X Fate/Zero

After stopping Emet Selch and ridding himself of the Light Wardens light, the Warrior of Light is Sent by Graha Tia back to The Source.

Unfortunately for the Participents of the 4th Holy Grail War, Alaya reaches out to The Warrior of Light while he is adrift between Worlds, and Kiritsugu Emiya is given the Dubious Honor of having a Servent even stonger than King Arthur.

He could've done without the extruciating pain though, to be perfectly honest.


	2. FFXIV X Bleach

FFXIV X Bleach

Perhaps it is fate, Sosuke Aizen thinks, that his expiramenting with his Prototype Hogyoku would bring forth such a strong Warrior, berifit of all memories and thus, all the easier to manipulate into following his every order.

A shame it is then, that the selfsame fate that brought the Warrior right into his arms was the same fate that very nearly undoes all of his schemes.

But let it not be said that Sosuke Aizen does not plan for every and all possibilities.


	3. FFXIV X Naruto

Final Fanasy XIV X Naruto

If you had told Kakashi Hatake just one week ago that a Rouge Nin who specialised in Space/Time Jutsu would send him and his Team of Genin to a world of Magic and Godly beings, he would've put you under a Genjutsu, Sealed you away, and then presented you to the nearest hospital for a Psyche evaluation.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, such a scenario would require that the aformentioned Rouge Nin was idiotic enough to ramble on about his plan in public spaces, and bad enough at his job to not eliminate every single soul who had heard him.

Somehow, this is all Sensei's fault.


	4. FFXIV X Sword Art Online

FFXIV X Sword Art Online

It had been a rumor at first, made in desperation by Children, who wanted more than anything to leave the Death Game of SAO.

There is a Powerful Secret boss on the first floor, and whoever defeats it will gain the power to beat SAO by themselves.

Fortunately for the children, although their rumor was just that, a rumor, Hydaelyn refuses to stand Idly by as a World is left to rot after the untimely death of it's Champion.


	5. FFXIV X FateStay Night

FFXIV X Fate/Stay Night

Tohsaka Rin is going to win the Fuyuki 5th Holy Grail War, come Hell or High Water.

Fortunately for her, on the Night she chooses to Summon a Servent, who should answer her call but the most beautiful Woman she has ever seen, with eyes like the sun and a wonderfully Dragon like appearence.

Now if only her newfound Servent wasn't quite so insistant on Public Displays of Affection.


	6. FFXIV X High School DxD

FFXIV X High School DxD

After the Final blow is struck against Hades, The Warrior of Lights soul is left in such disrepair that the only way to save his life is for Graha Tia to send him to a world that houses one of the many shards of his soul.

Unfortunately(or fortunately, considering the young man is currently dying) for one Hyodo Issei, on top of housing Ddraig within his soul, he just so happens to be one of those many fragments.


	7. FFXIV X RWBY

Disclaimer: Any and all Properties used in the making of this cluster of ideas thrown together are owned by their respective creators.

I do not own any of these franchises, and this work of fiction is made entirely with the goal of inspiring others to write and create their own stories.

Now, with that crucial disclaimer(that i somehow forgot to put in the first chapter) out of the way, lets get right, into the news

FFXIV X RWBY

During Team RWBY and JNPR's first ever official night out, the the two teams find themselves abducted by a strange hooded man calling himself Lahabrea, and then being booted from the streets of Vale and right into Eorzea's Vaunted Warrior of Light.

With no Immediate way back home, the two teams vow to help their new companion fight back against the Empire and the Ascians, all the while Lahabrea Plots and Schemes just out of sight.


	8. FFXIV X Phantasy Star Online 2

Disclaimer: Gonna start doing non Anime Crossovers in addition to Anime ones, kinda wish you could choose more then 2 Crossover choices.

FFXIV X PSO2

The Warrior of Light knew something had gone wrong the moment he began traversing through the Rift between worlds, and honestly? He had been expecting to drift in the Rift for all of eternity, not wake up on a **Space Ship**(And wasn't that just the kind of thing Cid would Salivate over?) and being recruited by an orginisation dedicated to keeping the peace.

Being able to learn all new methods of fighting was just a bonus, helping these "Arks" protect their worlds was the priority, and as long as he was stuck here, that would always be the case.


	9. FFXIV X Tales of Xillia 2

FFXIV X Tales of Xillia 2

After Turning into a Divergance Catalyst in order to save Elle, Ludger Will Kresnik had been expecting complete erasure, or at the very least, to be stuck in the Void with Chronos and Origon, awaiting his turn to be Reincarnated, not waking up in a world called Eorzea and then being Chosen by a being called Hydaelyn to be her Champion.

At least he could fight with the Knowlege that Elle and his Friends were all safe, and besides, it's not like they had any way of coming to Eorzea right?

Right?


	10. FFXIV X FateGrand Order

FFXIV X Fate/Grand Order

The Warrior of Light had seen many things in his 25 years of life, the Horrors of War, the Fragility of Peace, and the Wretchedness of Mortals.

But none of that could prepare him for the trials he now faces, charged with saving the Humanity of another world from Incineration, berifit of both the Echo and the Blessing of light, what choice does he have then, but to fight for the sake of a young girls smile.


	11. FFXIV X FateKaleid Liner Prisma Illya

FFXIV X Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya

Illya should have known that something was wrong the moment Rin of all people, pleaded for Chloe, Miyu, and Herselfs help with a Class Card that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the Fuyuki forest, sweating buckets and pale as a ghost.

Well, wrong as in, the moment she touched said Class card (and wasn't it strange, that an unactivated class card could inspire such fear in Rin?)**Another **lookalike of herself appeared at her side, clad in black Armor and wielding a giant great sword.

But this is fine, Illya thinks, She'd learned from her mistakes with Chloe, so finding a way for the Black haired, Blue eyed Lookalike to Coexist with her, Chloe' and everyone else would be easy right?

Now if only she could get her and Miyu's brother to stop being at eachothers throat for 5 seconds...


	12. FFXIV X Young Justice

FFXIV X Young Justice

The Team had just been formed not even a week before, and already they find find themselves coming face to face with a traveler from another Dimension.

It's a good thing then, that the man himself is a hero of unimaginable strength and determination.

Acclimating him to Earth's customs is the easy part, teaching the man that killing your enemies is wrong is another matter all together, and The Lights schemes come ever closer to fruition.


	13. FFXIV X Fallout: New Vegas

Disclaimer: These... Prompts? I think thats what you'd call these, are left intentionally vague so that anyone who decides they're worth enough of a damn to be used to make a story out of can have lots of freedom when planning out how their story is presented and told, it's why WoL doesn't have a name, why things like the specific time/place are usually left out(or only alluded to), these Prompts(i'm sticking with this description now) are desighned so that others can look at them and hopefully start getting ideas for stories of their own. So with that out of the way, Lets Mosey

FFXIV X Fallout: New Vegas

The Courior finds himself in one hell of a pickle after the Battle of Hoover Dam, and it all started because of a strange radio station that had popped up near Goodsprings that promised weapons and armor "Not seen since before the Great War", and the Courior, idiot that he is, just **had **to check it out didn't he?

At least the weapons and armor are as good as this "Empire" said they'd be, too bad that aquiring them seems more and more like a worse idea then making a deal with the Devil.


	14. FFXIV X Tales of Xillia

FFXIV X Tales of Xillia

In which Milla Maxwell isn't the only person to infiltrate the Laforte Research Center, unintentional as it may be, and the hurricane of endless possibilities that follow in his wake are powerful enough to catch the eyes of Origon himself, and by the end of it all Jude Mathis is left wondering where in the world the Worlds sanity went, and if it could maybe possibly bring him along with it.


	15. FFXIV X FFXV

FFXIV X FFXV

Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus had been travelling with Gladiolus' sister Iris for barely a day when they find themselves hearing hushed whispers of a Swordsman clad in Black Armor using the power of Darkness to hunt down Daemons near Costle Mark Tower, so of course the only proper course of action is to drop everything they're doing and travel to Costle Mark Tower to see if the whispers are true.

Unfortunately for Noctis and Co, the answers they seek shall only beget even more questions than answers, starting with the question of why in the world was Noctis' friend from Eorzea using The Darkness in the first place.


	16. FFXIV X FF Type-0

FFXIV X FF Type-0

The world of Orience is a world of constant war and strife, the four Nations of Rubrum, the Milites Empire, Concordia, and the Lorican Alliance having been at war since time Immemorial, it's citizens ever fearful of the Eidolons and the Godlike l'cie, for whom even the gods tremble before.

The Warrior of Light finds this world to be both hauntingly familiar and horrifyingly different from both The Source and The First, and so he endeavors to bring what meager peace he can to this world of eternal strife, starting with the search for this "Agito", the Messiah spoken of in the Nameless Tome.


	17. FFXIV X FateStay Night UBW Abridged

FFXIV X Fate/Stay Night UBW Abridged

Shirou Emiya hadn't been this confused since the night his father had started ranting about **Marbels** of all things, he'd been killed, revived, almost killed again, and now he had two "Servents" and was being forced to participate in the "Murder Death Kill" with Rin Tohsaka of all people.

Also what the hell was up with "Actually Satan" and his hate boner for him anyways? And damnit, how many times did he have to explain that the only person who could make fun of his dream was himself?


	18. FFXIV X FFXIII

FFXIV X FFXIII

The Warrior of Light had met many world travellers in his time as the Champion of Hydaelyn, but he had never visited their worlds in return.

Until today it would seem, the Rift between worlds taking him not to the Source, but to Cocoon, home of his very fist other worldly companion, although she had lost the memories of their admittedly short time together.

He had been planning to check in on her but first, what were those airships doing at this time of night?


	19. FFXIV X Soul Calibur 6

FFXIV X Soul Calibur 6

Disclaimer: Preety sure this is my shortest prompt by far, apologies in advance, couldn't think of a more detailed premise for this one.

After hearing tale of a strange Aetherical disturbance in Limsa Lominsa, the Warrior of Light finds himself flung across time and space to a world known simply as Earth, where a tale of swords and souls is once again retold.


	20. FFXIV X inFAMOUS Second Son

FFXIV X inFAMOUS Second Son

Delsin Rowe's life had been preety hectic after the defeat of Augistine and the Dismantaling of the D.U.P, interviews, medical tests, phsyce evaluations, meeting, and petitions, and sighning ceremonies, and so much more, he barely had time to visit Eugene and Fetch, **or **the tribe, let alone time to himself.

So why was it that the moment he looks away the entire **World **is at risk because of some asshole drunkards causing a **10 Year Old ****kid** to open a tear in reality, and catching the attention of the jackasses on the other side of the tear?


	21. FFXIV X Fire Emblem Awakening

Disclaimer: For the people who have left reviews, thank you, you have no idea how much that actually means to me, to have something I thought was dumb and a waste of time(I'd of still continued with this whole thing, but to have people want to leave reviews, possitive ones at that, makes me extremely happy)be validated, however slightly is just, thank you truly.

FFXIV X Fire Emblem Awakening

When Chrom had left Ylisstol under direct order from The Exalt to follow up on some rumors about sightings of bandits near Southtown, he hadn't exactly come equipped to handle monsters from beyond their world, nor did he have the expertise or time to deal with the two mostly silent Amnesiacs now under his care(And thank Naga Robin actually remembered her own name, although he'd never told her his name, or even met her before this moment).

It must have been a blessing then, that his two newly aquired companions were a Tactition of imense skill and a Knight of unparalelled strength.

Either that or a test from Naga herself, with how socially inept the two were.


	22. FFXIV X BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle

FFXIV X BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle

After encountering a strange Blue Crystal while exploring Rak'Tika Greatwood, the Warrior of Light, Y'shtola, and Thancred find themselves transported to a realm outside of time and space, where they are forced to fight for the existence of **All **of the Shards, not just the First and the Source.

Unfortunately, the Shards were condemed from the start, for not a single one of their rank is so cold hearted as to kill children in cold blood, regardless of what power they may wield.

And if protecting these children truly does mean condemming their Star, than so be it.


	23. FFXIV X FateExtra

FFXIV X Fate/Extra CCC

When Hakuno Kishinami chooses to continue fighting, even when she knows she's going to die, a glitch within the Moon Cell causes her desperate plea for life to be heard by not just the hero's recorded by the Moon Cell, but a certain Warrior, drifting through the Rift between worlds.

What happens next, not even Zelretch himself could predict.


	24. FFXIV X Overwatch

FFXIV X Overwatch

The Warrior of Light had been really hoping that Graha Tia's... faulty aim had improved since he'd accidentally ripped the other Scions of the Seventh Dawn from the Source, but as he stares down what has to be the strangest Machinest he's ever seen, he realizes that is sadly not the case.

If nothing else, this stange new world certainly has an abundance of Guns for him to Break, much to the displeasure of all others involved.


	25. FFXIV X FateHeaven's Feel

FFXIV X Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel

Disclaimer: Big Beefy prompt to make up for all the short ones

In one timeline, Sakura Matou is forced to summon a Servent, and contracts with the Rider Class Servent Medusa, before being forced to giver control of Rider to her older brother Shinji Matou, and suffering as she had suffered for the past 10 years, just barely obtaining the happiness that was stolen away from her.

In this timeline, the Servent she summons is a powerful Caster(?) capable of burning not only her grandfather Zouken Matou and all of his familliars to death, but also removing the Matou Crest from within her body.

And although she owes her new Servent more than she can ever pay back, she knows that her newfound freedom can never be permanent so long as the 5th Holy Grail War continues as planned, just as she knows that as long as Angra Maiynu continues to live within the Grail, her beloved Sempai will always be in danger.

All the Warrior of Light knows is that, so long as Sakura Matou continues to be his Master, come the Seven Hell's or high water, he will give her the happiness she deserves.


	26. FFXIV X Kingdom Hearts 3

Disclaimer: To the guy who's review was just a link to an SAO KH crossover fanfiction... Thanks? It's nice you decided to leave a review at all, but why did you link it in your review? Why was the link the only thing in your review?

FFXIV X Kingdom Hearts 3

After checking in on all the friends he's made since he first got his Keyblade, Sora returns to the Mysterious Tower in order to recieve orders from Master Yen-Sid.

The Ex-Keyblade Wielder, knowing how much Sora struggles to contain the Darkness in his heart, has a special mission just for him.

"Go to the land of Eorzea, once their, look for a woman called The Warrior of Light. She will teach you how to control the Darkness you hide in your Heart."

With orders in hand and a new destination to go to, Sora can only hope that this "Warrior of Light" really can help him control the Darkness in his heart, if only to make it so that what happened during the Mark of Mastery Exam never happens again.


	27. FFXIV X Xenoblade Chronicles 2

FFXIV X Xenoblade Chronicles 2

It was supposed to be a calm and relaxing Salvage day. Rex would spend most of the day Salvaging, Nia and Pyra would stay in town to take stock of supplies and buy the necessities, and Zeke and Morag would make sure that Tora wouldn't attract the wrong kind of attention.

Unfortunately, Rex's Salvaging efforts bear fruit in the shape of a Core Crystal.

Rex, thinking that the Crystal must have belonged to a powerful Blade, immediately Awakens the Crystal.

And although Rex's hunch was right, he really wished that Pyra, Mythra, and Nia would please stop glaring at him, after all, how was he supposed to know that the Blade he was awakening would be so clingy?


	28. FFXIV X FMA: B

FFXIV X Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

When Roy Mustang had taken it upon himself to personally follow up on rumors of a Xing spy with the help of Full Metal and his brother(had to find a way to train them in counter espionage somehow), he'd been expecting a fight sure, he'd be stupid not to, but he wasn't exactly expecting the "Spy" to be able to fight the three of them at the same time on even footing.

Of course, the moment that they catch a second to breath is when that bastard Scar decides to show up.

And the day had started off so well too.


	29. FFXIV X Persona 5

Disclaimer: Fanfiction dot net rufused to let me put Brotherhood in last chapters title

**Why?**

FFXIV X Persona 5

When Kamoshida's replacement arrives a mere 2 months after the man's arrest, Akira had expected at best, an Apathetic Adult that cared not for the suffering of his new students, and at worst a man just as corrupt(or more) as the man himself.

So saying that the broken mess of a man that showed up wasn't at all what he was expecting is a massive understatement.

The fact that he has such a massive Pallace is honestly more of a comfort then it should be, after all if he has a Pallace then that means he can be fixed, right?

But not all who are broken believe themselves to be worth fixing, as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are soon to find out.


	30. FFXIV X My Hero Acedamia

Disclaimer: Yo it's the big three oh, I honestly didn't think i'd make it this far with this, so a big thanks to those who have read or left a review, Y'all are awesome.

FFXIV X My Hero Acedamia

Over the years, an unspoken rule within the Hero community sprung up, almost without anyone noticing. And that unspoken rule was **Don't interfere with the Warrior of Lights work**, because antagonizing the seemingly Quirkless Vigilante almost always insured a one way ticket to bad press and humiliating defeat.

But when the Warrior of Light suddenly becomes intetested in enrolling in a Hero Academy, All Might couldn't be happier.

And then he decides to enroll into UA, alongside Midoriya Izuku, the next inheritor of One For All.

Because of course his rival did, couldn't have things being too easy for him now could he?


	31. FFXIV X Fire Emblem: Three Houses

FFXIV X Fire Emblem

5 Years. It had been 5 long years since the Warrior of Light had been ripped away from the Source and hurled into the continent of Fódlan, since he had taken up his arms against assassins trying to kill Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.

At the time, he'd taken the orders of the church without any question(usually things of a clandestine nature, the type that would condemn the Archbishop in the eyes of the people if anyone learned of them), after all they were his only source of information in a world so completely foreign to him, with cultures and languages anand religons that had made no sense at time.

After disobeying direct orders from Rhea herself(Those mages deserved to **BURN**, Rhea's orders be damned), the Warrior of Light had been content in his demotion from Spymaster to Gatekeeper.

But now, watching as Proffesor Byleth closed herself off from the rest of the world after the untimely death of her father, he realizes that whether he likes it or not, being a simple Gatekeeper will never allow him to protect the people in front of him, and so he resolves to once again take up his arms for the sake of a womans smile.


	32. FFXIV X Tales of Symphonia

FFXIV X Tales of Symphonia

Kratos arrives just one minute late, and Thancred once again finds himself protecting children who are forced to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders, to the detremint of those pulling the strings behind the scenes, of course.


	33. FFXIV X The Familiar of Zero

Disclaimer: I'm gonna stop forcing myself to make prompts as long as I can, sorry if that bothers anyone reading these. Also blatant copypaste is blatant(like hell was I gonna type out Louise's full name myself, fuck that noise)

FFXIV X The Familiar of Zero

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière was perhaps, just a bit to much of an object of amusement for the many gods of the multiverse.

She'd summoned Humans, Shinigami, Elves, Eldritch abomonations and so much more, and all so that the gods themselves could say that they interacted with their creations(And the amount of amusement they gained from it was not insubstantial).

Hydaelyn decides that, rather than causing an entire world to suffer for her amusemen, she'd rather send Louise a familiar that will truly care for her.

To the dismay of many, The Warrior of Light included, for she was of the opinion that you just didn't send a murderer to do a mothers job, regardless of reason or circumstance.


	34. FFXIV X NieR: Automata

FFXIV X NieR: Automata

2B and 9S had **Just** come back to the Resistence Camp from the Amusement Park, only to be accosted by Anemone, who frantically tells them of a strangely armored android who had helped YoRHa deserter A2 slaughter a group of YoRHa androids who had attempted to kill her.

Of course, the "Strangely Armored Android" was not, in fact, an android at all but rather, a young Midlander Hyur who had stumbled upon what appeared to him as a young scantily clad Swordswoman being ambushed by several well armed assailents.

A2 on the other hand, is left wishing those YoRHa Androids actually **had **been able to kill her, at least then she wouldn't be stuck with a tagalong that could and regularly **did** force her to stop killing machines in order to help the local populace, Machine lifeforms included for some stupid fucking reason(And no, "It's a force of habit" didn't count as a valid reason)


	35. FFXIV X Demon's Souls

FFXIV X Demon's Souls

The Warrior of Light dreams of a stagnant world, filled with madness, monsters, and the suffering of a kingdom long past the brink.

Stuck between two worlds and losing faith in his own sanity, the Warrior of Light is left with no choice but to find some semblence of balence between his duties as Eorzeas champion and his newfound obligations as Boletaria's savior.


	36. FFXIV X Tales of Vesperia

FFXIV X Tales of Vesperia

He'd done it, he'd taken matters into his own hands and killed Ragou, ending his reign of terror over the citezens of Capua Nor forever.

The deed done, Yuri had planned on going back to the Dahngrest Inn to get what little rest he could, when he stumbles quite literally upon an unconscious armored spearman.

The Warrior of Light just wanted to have one day, just one where he wasn't involved in shenanagins of the world ending variety, and Yuri Lowell is left wondering why all the crazy people always end up flocking towards him.


	37. FFXIV X Akame ga Kill!

Disclaimer: This ones for Dracus6, sorry it took me... 36 Chapters to make this prompt.

FFXIV X Akame ga Kill!

Shortly after joining Night Raid Tatsumi and the rest of the members of the group find themselves travelling to a small village in order to aquire supplies when they are suddenly aproached by a young man in the local tavern who supposedly wishes to join their group.

While Tatsumi is more than happy enouph to welcome any and all able bodies, Akame is far more cautious, but willing to take the additional help so long as the mysterious man proves himself a capable warrior.

Alphinaud knows that he will never be as strong as The Warrior of Light, but nevertheless chooses to take up arms against the corrupt Empire, and while no stranger to death and corruption, he wishes for naught but the salvation of this strange new star he finds himself trapped in, however naive that wish may be.


	38. FFXIV X DC Universe Online

Disclaimer: I should probobly respond directly to these reviews huh?

revan417: *Shrugs* Disinterest in FFXIV Fanfiction crossover or otherwise, irl obligations, inability to type,etc. It's not like anyone is obligated to use the prompts for anything other then little "What if?" scenarios in their heads, and if anyone does choose to use these prompts then so be it, and if not thats fine too, if a little dissapointing for me personally.

Dracus6: Last chapter is for you, got any other recomendations for me? Would really help me with this whole thing, and if you don't let me just thank you for bothering to give me the idea in the first place.

Mint Watcher: I've never actually played a Fire Emblem game before, so i'm not entirely sure what would happen if the WoL were to be inserted into the stories, most of my information I have is second hand to be honest, but i'd like to believe that the Story would be just a slight bit better because of the WoL's actions. Also, I wanted to create a scenario in Which the WoL is forced to interact with the NieR side of things as Automata's story progresses, rather then after it's finished like in the upcoming Alliance Raids.

Muffin Watcher: Yea that's exactly what I was going for, and I know i'm late but Chapters 21 and 31(Just noticed they're 10 chapters apart noice) are Fire Emblem Prompts.

Now, onto the prompt.

FFXIV X DCUO

Hien was no stranger to the impossible, how could he be after everything he'd seen and done alongside the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn? But traversing world? Tiny machines capable of gifting unimaginal power and incredible inteligence to those lucky enouph to be in the right place at the right time?

If nothing else, he at least has Yugiri, ever faithfully at his side, and what is life without a few detours anyways? Certainly no life Hien would wish to lead, thank you very much.


	39. FFXIV X The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt

FFXIV X The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt

As always, it starts with a portal.

Geralt of Rivia, having heard rumors of a portal opening up in Toussaint, he originally assumes that some power drunk sorceress had accidentally managed to create one after awakening her powers.

Unfortunately for Geralt, this is sadly not the case, and as always he's the one stuck with the clean up work.

Although to call the man who had been transported here anything less than a complete and utter monster would be a grave mistake, for no normal man starts his day off by killing off a group of Wights with a steel sword after all.


	40. FFXIV X Shin Megami Tensei IV

Disclaimer: Would you look at that? I actually made it to 40 chapters, when I started this up I thought at best i'd make it to 10, maybe 15 chapters for this. Nice to see that I actually do have some semblence of creativity after all.

FFXIV X Shin Megami Tensei IV

After killing Issachar and restoring peace to Mikado, a young group of Samurai led by Flynn are sent to pursue the one known as the Black Samurai(A woman clad in black armor who had caused many citizens of Mikado to become Demons through the use of cursed books) to Tokyo, the legendary land that lay beneath Mikado.

However, just before they are able to get into the tunnels that lead into Tokyo, they find a female swordswoman fighting off a group of fiends by herself. Flynn, choosing to aid the mysterious swordswoman in her fight against the unknown fiends, had no idea that his decision would change the world as he knew it, for better or worse.


	41. FFXIV X Freezing

FFXIV X Freezing

The year is 2065 and the Warrior of Light has never been so lost. He's had experience with travelling to other worlds of course, but never has he gone to a world so alien yet familiar, with languages and customs so foreign to him.

Getting past the language barrier is the easy part, what comes after is infinitely harder than simply learning an entire language, and so much more worthwhile for it.

The Warrior of Light just hopes he's up to the task of once more saving a world not his own.


	42. FFXIV X Fairy Tail

FFXIV X Fairy Tail

The moment that the Warrior of Light attempts to use the portal Graha Tia conjures up using the Crystarium is of course, the moment said portal goes haywire, sucking up the Warrior of Light and the Scions of The Seventh Dawn and dumping them all Twelve's knows where.

Of course, as soon as everyone gets their bearings is the moment that the Warrior of Light begins assisting the local populace, as is his wont, to the fond exasperation of his companions.


	43. FFXIV X A: AOU

FFXIV X Avengers: Age of Ultron

The plan was simple, Go to Sokovia, raid a Hydra facility, give Strucker the what for, and be home in time for dinner.

The plan did **not** include fighting a sentient robot from another dimension, nor did it involve the unlucky schmuck that tagged along with said sentient robot from another dimension.

Omega, of course, cares not for the mortals it trampels underfoot, so long as it has new test subjects for the Warrior of Light to battle, and how fortunate it is that Hydaelyn's champion just so happened to be nearby when it transported itself through the rift.

Said Warrior of Light on the other hand, is quite upset at Omega for once again forcing him to drop everything he was doing and fight for his life in order for it to understand his strength, the first time was quite enouph for one lifetime thank you very much.


	44. FFXIV X FFVII

FFXIV X FFVII

During Cloud and AVALANCHE's visit to the Golden Saucer, Yuffie is contacted by a Wutain messenger, bringing news of a Ninja who had appeared out of nowwhere asking for AVALANCH's whereabouts, and defeating her father Godo singlehandedly after his refusal to reveal his intentions causes Godo to attack him.

Cloud, in a sudden and rare moment of empathy, decides to postpone the rest of their visit and go back to Wutai in order to confront the Ninja who had defeated Yuffie's father, much to the dismay of Cait Sith.


	45. FFXIV X Ninja Gaiden 3

Disclaimer: Last chapters idea is based heavily off of the Final Fantasy VII Mod "New Threat", I ended up finding out about the Mod through Maximilian Doods playthrough of it, which from my understanding is still ongoing.

Edit: How the fuck did I misspell Hayabusa?

FFXIV X Ninja Gaiden 3

Under normal circumstances, Ryu Hayabusa would refuse the help of an outsider, let alone someone who was able to sneak on board an airborne ship with a Ninja of his calibur on board.

But with little sighn of the Grip of Murder curse lifting and time being against him, Ryu figures that just this once he can make an exception.

Yugiri isn't sure how or why she ended up on this "Earth" but until this world is safe, those answers will just have to wait, as ininfuriating as being left in the dark is.


	46. FFXIV X Fate Apocrypha

FFXIV X Fate/ Apocrypha

Disclaimer: Not too sure about this one, but couldn't come up with a better prompt, can I ask people to start leaving sugestions? I'm starting to run out of prompt ideas, probobly gonna stop once I (hopefully) make it to chapter 50.

After the Warrior of Darkness is sent back to the Source, Alisaie decides to travel to Eulmore with Alphinaud in order to bring them the news of his departure, when the two of them are suddenly swept up into a portal of unknown origons and dropped off onto a foggy street created by a child with far too little clothing.

Answers will be found, but first Alisaie has a child to put the fear of the Twelve into, as much as she dislikes the prospect of fighting a child.

Alphinaud just wants all of this to be over so Alisaie and he can get back to the First and bring news of the Warrior of Darkness to Eulmore, that and forget any of this happened.


	47. FFXIV X Shin Megani Tensei 3: Nocturne

FFXIV X Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne

Naoki Kashima had been wandering the Amala Network for just **5 minutes** for gods sake! So why is it that this multi armed wierdo had appeared out of nowhere demanding a fight? And why the hell was he following him around like some lost puppy?

Gilgamesh didn't know where he was or why he was here, but by god was there a plethora of fiends and demons just waiting to be conquored! And best of all, his first encounter was with a fiend so powerful he could probobly beat the Warrior of Light all by himself!

Now if only he could find a way to convince this "Demi-Fiend" to fight him...


	48. FFXIV X Star Wars: The Old Republic

FFXIV X Star Wars: The Old Republic

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The Sith Empire had returned, and imediately began a 28 year long campaign in an attempt to wipe out the Jedi Order, but before they can truly wipe out the Jedi, a treaty is struck between The Sith Empire and The Galactic Republic, leaving a small handfull of Jedi Masters alive to relocate to the old Jedi homeworld of Tython in order to train the next generation of galactic peace keepers.

One of these young Jedi prospects is a young warrior from another world, tasked by Mother Hyedaelyn herself with the salvation of the entire galaxy.

But his arival did not go unnoticed, for the Emporor sees and hears all, and his reach is just as all encompasing.


	49. FFXIV X Injustice 2

FFXIV X Injustice 2

It had been a normal day for Barry Allen at the Luthor/Wayne Climate Research Station, until a surge of magical energy dumps two kids and an armored(was that a fully fuctioning practical gunblade!?) man onto his lap.

And sure, Barry had been searching for a way to redeem himself for all the things he'd done as a member of the regime, but a little warning would have been really apreciated, especially since emergency medical care of this magnitude (God, the mans arm is hanging by a literal thread, what the hell happened to these people!?) really isn't his specialty.

Of course, the surge of magical energy that heralds the Warrior of Light and his companions arival does not go unnoticed, and in fact, only serves to hasten Brainiacs inevitable arival on Earth, for better or worse.


	50. FFXIV X Soul Eater

Disclaimer: To all the people who took the time out of their way to read tgis, thank you. I wouldn't have come nearly this far without the comfort of knowing people have even the slightest bit of interest in my ideas. This is where I stop though, i've officialy run out of ideas for this, and am ending it on my terms. Once again, thank you all for reading this shit authors prompts, and have a good one.

FFXIV X Soul Eater

Black Star and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa had spent the entire day attempting to goad Death The Kid to fight them. Or rather, Black Star had been pestering Kid all day and Tsubaki was forced to tag along in order to make sure her Meister didn't do anything too stupid in his quest to be number one.

Just before Kid snaps and fights Black Star for vandalising a beautifully symetrical tree, the two Meisters and their partners are hit with a sudden wave of madness, coming from a nearby forest.

The source of said madness, is a disoriented Warrior of Light, sick with the light wardens light, and just barely holding onto his sanity, Ardbert and Fray Myste desperately beating back the corrupted light as best they can.

But they're running out of time, and Medusa has ways of controling those of sick Souls and sick Bodies.


	51. FFXIV X Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Watched some clips from the Steven Universe movie, got inspired *shrugs* I got nothing else to say.

FFXIV X Steven Universe

When Steven and the Crystal Gems go to Alaska in order to bubble a corrupted gem, they run into a strange human fighting the corrupted gem all by himself.

After the strange man beats his opponent, Steven is able to convince the man not to destroy the gems... gem, and come back to Beach City with them so that they could explain the situation to him

Unfortunately, as soon as they all warp back to Beach City with the man who idenifies himself as "The Warrior of Light" Jasper shows up looking for a fight, much to the exasperation of the Warrior of Light, who'd been quite looking forward to trying out this "Cookie Cat" ice cream his newfound young companion had so thoroughly praised.


	52. FFXIV X Super Smash Bros Ultimate

FFXIV X Super Smash Bros. Ultimate

After being sent back to the Source by Graha Tia, the Warrior of Light is given an invitation for a "Multiversal Fighting Tournament".

The Warrior of Light, seeing the invitation as an opurtunity to grow srtonger for the trials ahead, accepts, and is teleported to where the rest of the participants are.

And then an army of light appears to kill everyone, because of course things can't ever be simple.


	53. FFXIV X Marvel's Ultimate Alliance

FFXIV X Marvel's Ultimate Alliance

When the Avengers travel to Hell in order to Rescue Nightcrawler, they had prepared for every scenario that could possibly happen with what limited resources they had access to.

So of course, when a group of people not from any of the many realms of their home show up right as they meet up with Nightwing, they are understandably blind sided by the event.

Thankfully, these "Scions of The Seventh Dawn" are only too happy to assist the Avengers in saving their ally, much to Mephisto's displeasure.


	54. FFXIV X Persona

Disclaime: Real short one here folks

FFXIV X Persona

Inside the realm between Mind and Matter, Dream and Reality, Emet-Selch and Philemon discuss the meaning of eternity.


	55. FFXIV X Undertale

FFXIV X Undertale

Chara had led many people through the Underground, some, goody two-shoes who had no concept of LOV or EXP, and others unrepentant sociopaths who wanted to watch the world burn as much as she did.

But now, as she leads a lone warrior haunted by past mistakes through the trials and tribulations that came with trying to leave the Underground, she begins to Hope, to **Pray** that even a demon like herself can be redeemed.

And Gaster? Gaster just prays that **this** is the expirement that saves all the timelines from his hubris, and saves the Demon whose hatred for

Humanity and Monsterkind had condemned countless timelines to Genocide and Erasure.


	56. FFXIV X MegaMan Zero

FFXIV X MegaMan Zero

Shortly after being awakened by Ciel and joining The Resistence, Zero is tasked with exploring strange unidentafiable ruins that have sprung up near where Ciel woke Zero up.

What Zero finds is a Robot the likes of which he is one hundred percent **certain** he's never encountered before, capable of invading the world of the Cyber Elves as easily as Zero kills Maverciks.

It introduces itself to Zero as Omega, and Zero knows then and there that it **needs **to die, for the sake of both Reploids and Humans alike, with a certainty thats so intense it almost **hurts**.

Omega had been traversing the rift between realms when it stumbles upon the world of Earth, a world filled with test subjects and warriors worthy of fighting the Warrior of Light, whether they want to or not.


	57. FFXIV X Batman Arkham City

FFXIV X Batman Arkham City

While on the hunt for Killer Croc, The Caped Crusader stumbles upon one of the most gruesome crime scenes he'd ever seen in his entire life.

After examining what little remained of the unlucky thugs, he recieves an encoded distress call from Edward Nigma of all people, begging Batman to save him from the quote unquote "Anime con Reject with the skill of a Legue of Assassins member".

Refusing to allow Nigma to be killed by an obviously skilled and psychotic assassin, Batman makes his way to the now decrypted rondeivous point, unaware of trials he would soon face.


	58. FFXIV X Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet

FFXIV X Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet

It had been over 10 Years since the Warrior of Light had found himself on Earth, a child once more and surrounded by people who spoke a language he couldn't understand. Playing the Amnesia card had been suprisingly efective, partially due to the fact that the people who had found him were such trusting individuals(now, over a decade since then, the memory of his deception never ceased to cause a flash of guilt to appear).

Many things had happened since, including the advancement of VR technolagy, his befriending of Kureha, the SAO incident, and the release of Gungale Online, a VR game with an emphasis on guns, as reference by the games title.

Deciding to give the game a try, he buys the game and starts it up, hoping to find some long term distraction from the crushing thought of the people he'd abandoned on both The First and The Source.

Complications arise however, when loading in his newly created avatar gives him imediate access to the Gunbreaker job, a job he hadn't used since before the final fight with Hades.

Endeavering to find out why he has access to abilities he hasn't used in over a **decade**, the Warrior of Light once more takes up his sword in search of answers, much to a certain Black Swordsmans delight, and to said Swordmans friends fond exasperation.


	59. FFXIV X Teen Titans

FFXIV X Teen Titans

Two weeks after the Titans fight with the new Red X, Robin and the rest of the Titans recieve news about a wandering Vigilante that specifically targets criminals, killing anyone he deems "Irredeemable" and beating those who he sees as "Redeemable" into unconsiousness.

This of course, can't be allowed to continue, and so the Titans resolve to take the deadly Vigilante into custody for good.

The Warrior of Light couldn't give two shits about these so called "Heroes" "Justice", the people he kills deserve to die, plain and simple, and if the "Heroes" are too cowardly to do what needs to be done, then he'll become the villain of this tale, and do it for them.


	60. FFXIV X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls

Disclaimer: I've never actually watched MLP before, my knowlage comes from DWK's Totally Legit Recap Series and fanfiction.

Edit: Grammar mistakes

FFXIV X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls

After the Battle of The Bands, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle have a long overdue conversation about High School Crushes and Royal Obligations, and come away from it as extremely close friends, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Of course, now that the Sirens are defeated and Twilight and Flash have finally figured out what their relationship is, the two of them and the Rainbooms expect things to be relatively peaceful for at least the rest of the year, barring the ocasional visit from Twilight that is.

This is imediately proven not be the case when Flash Sentry is suddenly attacked by a strange creature calling itself Ifrit while visiting the local Orphanage, and just barely holds it off long enough for the Rainbooms to arive with the help of a strange magical power that not even Twilight knows anything about.

Left with little option but to fight for the safety of his loved ones alongside his friends, Flash Sentry is determined to protect his world with all his might, even if that means he'll never get to see his sisters smiling face again.


	61. FFXIV X Warframe

FFXIV X Warframe

During a routine Defense mission in The Void, a squad of Tenno oporitives and their Warframes are struck by void energy and transported to the world of The First, just as the Warrior of Light awakens from his own journey to The First.

Lost, and more than a little confused, The Tenno decide to follow the strange warrior they were transported to.

Emet-Selch is not amused at all by this sudden turn of events, and endeavers to kill off the interlopers in as slow and painful a process as possible, Man In The Wall be damned.


	62. FFXIV X Persona 3 Fes

FFXIV X Persona 3 Fes

During a routine trip to Tartarus, the members of SEES discover a strange doorway in the lobby right next to the staircase to the first floor.

Fuuka explains the reasons as to why under no circumstances is anyone to enter that door, which is exactly how long it takes for Minato to open the door and walk in, forcing the rest of the Squad to follow him.

What they find on the other side is a massive crystal tower, filled to the brim with powerful shadows unlike anything ever seen before, and their overwellmingly powerful master, who gives them an order they cannot refuse.

"Ascend the Crystal Tower, and at it's peak face me in combat. Fail to comply, and condemn your world to destruction."

With little choice but to ascend the tower, SEES prepare for the trials ahead, unaware of it's masters true intentions.

Minato of course, doesn't care, much to the frustration of his team mates.


	63. FFXIV X F SN Hollow Ataraxia

FFXIV X Fate/ Stay Night Hollow Ataraxia

Shirou Emiya dreams of a world infected with vile light, and the Warrior of Light dreams of a hill of swords.

Shirou Emiya doesn't know why it is this week feels so familiar, like he's lived through it before, and the Warrior of Light wonders why Saber, Archer, and Caster act so tense around him, hadn't they been through enough together to share their thoughts and feelings with eachother?

And all the while, Angra Mainyu rages at the monster who stole his revenge from him.


	64. FFXIV X SAO Re: Hollow Fragment

FFXIV X Sword Art Online Re: Hollow Fragment

Kirito had just been grinding out easy exp in the Hollow Area with Argo when **Klein** of all people tracks them down in order to tell him about a secret quest that everyone "Needs to start ASAP!".

Kirito, deciding that checking out the Quest that had Klein so riled up is probobly a good idea, accepts Kleins quest invite ( A co-op quest, how rare).

Once he starts reading off the quest rewards however, he understands Kleins reaction immediately.

Free 10 Star Weapons and Armor for the Class of your choosing, and the quests permanent, and it's repeatable!?

And then he reads the description and his joy is replaced with horror.

300, it's a level 300 quest.

Kirito himself is **50 levels** below the recomended level, sitting nice and pretty at level 250, which means that **anyone **can accept this quest so long as they get invited into the party of the person who discovered it.

Obviously, this needs to be hidden away from the others, because the highest level players are him and his friends and again, **50 levels **below the recomended level, so there's no way that anyone else would surive the quest.

But first things first, this "Warrior of Light"

doesn't sound like any NPC or Character from SAO he and Argo had ever heard of, and isn't it just such an incredible coincidence that the quest points them in the direction of information on him?

Now, all they need to do is find this "Crystal Tower" and everything else will start making sense, hopefully.


	65. FFXIV X Sailor Moon

FFXIV X Sailor Moon

Y'shtola wonders why it is that the Warrior of Light is so regularly caught up in such bizzare happenings, and why out of all the Scions of The Seventh Dawn she's the one who gets sucked into the Lalafel's latest adventure through Space Time.

At the very least, these "Sailor Scouts" are patient and eager students, if nothing else.

Then again, it probobly helps that like her commrade they too, are reincarnations, relearning the skills they'd already perfected so long ago. Now if only Usagi could be such an attentive person all the time, mayhap she'd be able to get passing grades in class.


	66. FFXIV X Trails of Cold Steel

Disclaimer: This one took me several hours and 5 episodes of a TCS playthrough to make, and i'm still not sure if this ones any good or not.

FFXIV X Trails of Cold Steel

Honestly, Rean really hopes that people bumping into isn't going to turn into a trend during his time at Thors Military Academy, he'd just had another student accidentaly bump into him no 15 seconds ago and already someone else has crashed into him becsuse he wanted to take in the sights.

As he makes his apology to the slightly older teen(he's wearing a red uniform too?) he can't help but wonder why the Raven haired teen makes him feel so safe, or why he looks so exausted and uncertain as he accepts Rean's apology.

The Warrior of Light is a monster, a murderer at best and a beast(as Zenos had so affectionately called him) at worst.

So why is it that Hyedaelyn chose **Him** of all people to protect and nurture children in a world not his own? If nothing else, at least he got to bring all his weapons and armor with him this time, much to the soon to be awe of his future classmates and teacher.


	67. FFXIV X Ben 10

revan417: Never really thought of doing a DanMachi crossover like that, i'd already considered doing one preety early on when making this(all my prompts are written on the spot without prior planning, i'm also making these from the android app) but couldn't quite make an interesting sounding prompt in my head, i'll probobly make one eventually(?), but I can't make any promises.

FFXIV X Ben 10

Ben and his Cousin Gwen had been through alot over the course of their summer vacation with Grandpa Max, but this?

Winding up in another world, fighting gods alongside cat people, dragon people, sentient potatoes, and The Scions of The Seventh Dawn, a group of Eorzia's best and brightest working together to safegaurd the world from the evil Ascians alongside their vaunted champion the Warrior of Light.

Now if only Ben could get the Omnitrix to tutn him back into a human...


	68. FFXIV X The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Disclaimer: I would **love** for their to be FFXIV mods in Skyrim, like a WoL companion mod or Dreadwyrm Ultimate weapon mods(They'd probobly be classified as either Glass of Daedric weapons probobly).

FFXIV X The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Shortly after helping the Blades turn Sky Haven Temple into their new base of operations, the Dragonborn is contacted by Azura through her Star, who tells him of a strange temporal disturbance occuring in a nearby cave.

The Dragonborn, choosing to heed the Daedra's words, decides to investigate the cave himself in the hopes of preventing some unprepared traveller or adventurer from getting themselves killed.

All the incredible loot he finds along the way is just a nice bonus.


	69. FFXIV X Minecraft

Disclaimer: Oh my god there's a spell check in this app and I never noticed, also 69 *insert lenny face here because my phone can't actually type it out FeelsBadMan*

FFXIV X Minecraft

When Steve had decided to **finally **take the plunge and mine for Diamonds at night(he had a full set of Gold Armor and some pretty decent Enchantments on it too) he hadn't exactly been expecting to find a strange looking Nether Portal, or the Strang looking Sword(was that an actual Gunblade? How long had it been since he'd seen something even remotely similar to his world, let alone a fully functional **Gun**?) propped against it.

Of course, a discovery like this can't be handled by just a single person, so Steve decides that it's about time to call in the squad on this one.


	70. FFXIV X Worm

FFXIV X Worm

When Taylor had decided to get her feet wet in this whole "Being a Cape" thing by scoping out a nearby neighborhood for(guaranteed) signs of criminal activity, She hadn't exactly been equipped to deal with another Cape showing up and deciding to help her out by attacking Lung and the Azn Bad Boys as they were in the process of executing fucking **Children**(oh hello empathy, haven't seen you around in a while) in order to cover up some botched plan or another.

The poor bastards(who was she kidding, they deserved this and wow, did she mention she'd been living without empathy for a while? Cause man, Righteous Furry felt **Good) **never saw their ass whooping coming.


	71. FFXIV X DanMachi

FFXIV X DanMachi

Bell Cranel used to love stories about Heroe's saving the day and winning the hearts of beautiful maidens.

Emphasis on used to, because after an encounter with bandits leads to him being rescued by one such hero Bell is given a massive reality check in the form of a world weary traveller trying to atone for mistakes and failures not her own.

That doesn't mean he's stopped wanting to be an Adventurer though, or that he's given up on winning a girl over like in fairy tales and legends, he just has a new goal to work towards now.

Becoming a man worthy of the Warrior of Lights approval.

When the Warrior of Light had ended up in this world, she'd not been expecting to save a young boy from bandits, nor for said boy to so easily convince her to train him.

It's been 5 years since that day, and more than anything in the world she prays to Hyedaelyn that Bell doesn't become the monster that she'd been forced to become in order to earn the title of "Hero", even if only for the selfish reason of showing Zenos, The Empire, and the Ascians that she was more than the mindless killer they made her out to be, that she was more than just a killer or a beast, even if every passing day felt like a noose slowly tightening around her neck and her sanity seemed farther away from her than ever.


	72. FFXIV X Infinite Stratos

FFXIV X Infinite Stratos

Ichika Orimura is a naturally kind individual, so when a white haired girl collapses on pavement outside of his house battered and bloodied, his first instinct is to provide what little medical care he can and give her a safe to recover.

Alisaie Leveilleur is no strager to fighting for her life, but but what she **is** a stranger to is fighting beasts with strange and powerful Teleportation Magiks.

Of course, thats exactly the kind of foe her dear friend is all too easily able to best by himself, but her ego(and body) had already taken enough of a beating today without bringing that little fact up thank you very much.

Hopefully she isn't burdening the young Hyur who'd stumbled across her sorry self too much, she already owed enough people for that very reason after all.


	73. FFXIV X BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger

FFXIV X BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger

Ragna The Bloodedge might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but when the **Rabbit** of all people and his Master both show up to watch a male dancer perform in some random bar he knows something's up, especially when looking at the bastard makes him feel like he's standing in front of a Cauldron.

The Warrior of Ligh was honestly a little disappointed that this world he'd ended up in refused to take Gil as a currency.

Fortunately their just so happens to be a bar close to where he'd woken up in need of entertainment, and what better entertainment is there than a dance?


	74. FFXIV X Devil May Cry 5

FFXIV X Devil May Cry 5

Nero's knows he's not the most empathetic guy around, trust and believe he knew, what with Nico sassing him about it all the damn time and Kyrie giving him a look of such profound disappointment whenever he said or did something insensitive at the wrong time or just, in general.

But right here, right now, with the weight of new life in his arms he can't help but wonder how he could be so blind to the beauty of life and the suffering of others.

Krile Mayer Baldesion is dying.

This is of course, all the fault of the bastard Garlean who'd decided that artificially impregnating a Lalfel with Pure Blooded Garlean DNA was a good idea, not helped by her impromptu travelling through the rift between worlds.

Unfortunately, time in the Rift Between Worlds is finicky at best, so of course when she wakes up she's right in the midst of giving birth.

Fortunately there just so happens to be a white haired man willing to help her deliver, because for all the trauma she'd gone through for the child to be born she'd be damned if she let the life **she** had created be snuffed out before it had a chance to truely **live**, and becides Alphinaud and the other Scions of The Seventh Dawn could use a reminder of what exactly it is they're fighting against the Ascians and Empire for.


	75. FFXIV X A Certain Magical Index

FFXIV X A Certain Magical Index

Kamijou Touma truly leads a misfortunate life.

Not only is he stuck playing a penalty game with Misaka Mikoto, but now he has to deal with a group of mages that do **not** understand the meaning of incognito.

Thankfully, Misaka is easily distracted so if nothing else, at least he won't have to deal with her and her friends finding out about Magic anytime soon, right?

At this point Y'shtola isn't even surprised when she falls asleep and ends up on **another** world.

Thankfully she has Alisaie, Krile,(**how** fid she end up here?) Alphinaud, and The Warrior of Light with her, silver linings and all that.

Hopefully they can all get back to the First and Source respectively before the two worlds drift too far apart.

Wouldn't want another **Century **to pass on the First after all, they still had so much to do, and so little time in which to do it.


	76. FFXIV X Jump Force

Disclaimer: For the people who read this, do you read all my prompts or do you pick and choose based on you preferred series? Also, thanks for the review/fav/follow Mint Reader, I think that there are probably way better stories than mine(Hell, there are probably better versions of this **exact** story out there) you could be faving/following but thats just my personal opinion.

FFXIV X Jump Force

Apparently today was just gonna be one of those days.

When the Crystal Exarch opens up a portal to transport the Warrior of Light a strange bald man with wings does... **something** to the portal, and now everyone including the Exarch have been transported to a warzone.

And then the Warrior of Light is killed(**Twelve please**** no**) and revived(oh thank Hyedaelyn) just as quick by a strange purple haired young man with a cube.

Of course, this means **war**, and whomever decided that killing their precious commrade was a good idea would suffer greatly for their transgressions, if the myriad of gods and goddesses he'd met while an Ascian don't get to him first.


	77. FFXIV X The Gamer X Naruto Shippuden

Disclaimer: My first tri crossover, yes it is with The Gamer, no I don't have a shred of this thing called "Originality" in my body why do you ask?

FFXIV X The Gamer X Naruto Shippuden

When the Warrior of Light finds himself waking up in a cell with a strange translucent screen telling him he'd been given the powers of "The Gamer" due to the intervention of Hyedaelyn he can honestly say he's not even surprised, he's confused but not surprised, for Hyedaelyn has ever shown her favor for him above all others, and this seems like just the kind of stunt she'd pull if she felt she had no other option.

His Ninja gear is gone, which means that if he wants to live long enough to use the gift Hyedaelyn had blessed him with he'll have to stay calm and wait.

But then again, his lockpicking could use some practice...


	78. FFXIV X Tales of Graces f

FFXIV X Tales of Graces f

Being adopted was the weirdest fucking thing. Having been an orphan all his life, The Warrior of Light had never had a family he could call his own until he'd met Thancred and the Scions of The Seventh Dawn, so waking up one day as a child in a bed of flowers and then being adopted almost on the spot was an... experience, to be sure.

Now he has a little Sister(who has the most **obvious** crush on her friend he'd ever seen) and parents, which is an entire can of worms he'd very much like to keep closed.

But hey, at least he could understand this worlds written and spoken languages, and on top of that there are just so many interesting fighting styles and weapons too!

The only downside to all of this(besides the whole "Parents" thing) being that his body can no longer handle the strain of using his Soul Stones, which honestly very nearly convinces him to jump off the nearest cliff, if not for the fact that he still has access to most of his weapons(he had slaved away for **too damn long** to get his weapons and armor up to snuff for the trials ahead, and by The Twelve he was **proud** of it).


	79. FFXIV X Harry Potter

Based heavily off of DoodlingPlume's Magic, not materia so I implore you to give his fic a read, it's really damn good, much better than anything I could ever make but thats not a very high bar to reach.

FFXIV X Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets

When Thancred feels a subtle tug upon his soul that feels eerily similar to the Exarch accidentally bringing him to The First, he decides that following where that tug takes him is the better part of valor.

So when he opens his eyes to find the most evil looking child he'd ever seen attacking a group of younger children with a gigantic snake his first instinct is to hide and assess the situation before taking action.

This of course, immediately back fires when said snake instantly senses his presence and attacks.

At the very least, he now had a concrete objective, save the children, slay the snake, interrogate the slightly older child, and find a way back to Ryne.

Seems easy enough, now to go about fulfilling said objectives, prefferably before the Scions realized he was gone.


	80. FFXIV X Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer: Had to reupload this one due to grammatical errors that needed fixing.

FFXIV X Rurouni Kenshin

It takes Kenshin arriving in Kyoto to realize he doesn't actually have a plan to find Shishio Makoto beyond making a scene and hunting down information on his henchmen.

Deciding that going to the nearest Izakaya would be the safest place to search for information, Kenshin begins asking the locals for directions to the closest one near him.

Strangely enough, not a single soul is interested in giving directions and instead the only thing on the locals monds is gossip about a red clad Ronin who'd apparently made it his life's goal to hunt down Shishio's men.

Well now, wasn't that just the greatest of coincidences?

With new objective made, Kenshin begins prowling the streets for the mysterious red clad Ronin in hopes of convincing him to join his cause, if his actions aren't just a ruse made by Shishio to throw Kenshin off his trail that is.


	81. FFXIV X MCU Avengers

Disclaimer:To make things easier for me i'll be reffering to Male WoL as Simionn Roseenberg(my FFXIV characters name) and female WoL as Rachel Lorito(a name I literally just pulled out of my ass)

* * *

When Simmion Roseenberg had decided to sneak out of his inn room in the Crystarium he'd planned on being back before sunrise, so needless to say he's quite miffed about the fact that he's somehow found himself entrenched in the affairs of yet _another world_ he hadn't known had existed until just recently.

This S.H.I.E.L.D. orginisation, while sketchy beyond all belief, seemed to genuinely care for the people of its world if nothing else, and as one who had resigned himself to a similar, if different existence he couldn't help but wish to help them protect their world, regardless of the fact that he'd been planning on protecting it in the first place.

He might not be as good as Yugiri when it comes to espionage or assassination but twelve be damned if he wasn't going to do his absolute best to stay out of the spotlight, at least until this "Avengers Initiative" truly kicked off at least.

* * *

Trying to get back into the groove of writing prompts, hopefully after this one i'll be able to make more of them at a consistent pace


	82. Final Fantasy XIV X PMMM

Final Fantasy XIV X Puella Magi Madoka Magica

* * *

Homura Akemi wakes up in her bed after one of the most disastrous endings to a timeline she'd ever witnessed and wonders once again just why it is that the universe is so keen on making Madoka and herself suffer so much.

Silently resigning herself to going through the same exact routine she's gone through for longer than she can remember, Homura forces herself out of bed in order to make the most out of what limited time she has.

It takes her about a solid 30 seconds before she notices the armored young man awkwardly standing beside her bed, eyes covered up by his gauntlet clad hand.

All things considered, the shriek that comes out of her throat is probably one of the more feminine sounding screams she'd let out in a very long time.


	83. FFXIV X FateExtella

FFXIV X Fate/Extella

* * *

Between one breath and the next, Simionn Roseenberg and his half-sister Rachel Lorito find themselves in a strange realm all to similar to the one that Omega had constructed in order to test the two Warriors of Light, and left with no other option but to walk ever forward, they decide to deliberate on the paths that they might take.

Of course, the moment the two choose a direction to start walking in is the moment they're accosted by a strange blonde haired woman in an even stranger dress, demanding that they join her army because "Umu, the two of you seem quite strong!"

Seeing no other path forward, and having no real reason to refuse, the two accept the blonde haired woman's offer, who then proceeds to introduces herself as Nero Claudius, and begin to follow her back to her base of operations, unaware of the trouble they'd soon be involved in.


	84. FFXIV X She-Ra and TPoP

FFXIV X She-Ra and The Princesses of Power

* * *

Adora wishes that Glimmer could see Shadow Weaver's empty words of encouragement and support for what they were, empty and cruel words used in an attempt to manipulate her into doing exactly what Shadow Weaver wants her to do.

Unfortunately for Adora, that's not likely to happen anytime soon, and she herself is far too emotionally invested in all things Shadow Weaver related to give Glimmer the comfort and attention she so desperately needs.

So of course, right after having another argument with Glimmer is when the world decides it wanted to bring even more trouble her and the Rebellions way via strange inter-dimensional travelers who seem far too well armed to be anything other than enemy invaders.

Just her luck.

* * *

Post 5.3 WoD and his FC are suddenly brought into Etheria after the WoD's battle with Sapphire Weapon, Adora is the big sad and angry at Glimmer for falling right into Shadow Weaver's obvious attempts at emotional manipulation and ends up stumbling upon the group by chance, with a fight breaking out soon after when she comes to the conclusion that they're enemies.


	85. FFXIV X Yu-Gi-Oh!

FFXIV X Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Joey Wheeler wasn't the best of Duelers, he knew that for a fact, but even still something as simple as perusing around for rare and unique cards for Yugi should have been a simple task right?

Apparently not, because the moment he starts looking around Domino City to see if anyone had info on some hard to find cards, he runs into the tallest son of a gun he'd ever seen in his life.

The man introduces himself as Hythlodaeus and says he's got an entire deck full of one of a kind cards, and would be willing to give 'em up totally free!

The catch? Joey's gotta beat ol Hyth man in a Shadow Game, with his soul and his deck on the line.

Hopefully some of Yug's luck would find it's way to him, cause right now he can't afford to lose.

* * *

The Deck that Hythlodaeus has is called "The never-ending tale of The Warrior of Light"(TNEToTWoL for short), no this isn't actually Hythlodaeus, think of it as a spirit of sorts, that found it's way to the FFXIVverse and back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! world. How did it do so and how did it create Duel Monster cards based off of the WoL's exploits? Hydaelyn and the actual Hythlodaeus. Does that make any sense? Absolutely not, but it sorta kinda makes sense if you squint real hard and look at it upside down.


End file.
